


Bright

by Serai



Category: Josh Hartnett - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Photofic, Travel, War, tinyfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-05-03 21:07:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5306798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serai/pseuds/Serai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I call these little squibs "photofics", because they're inspired by random photographs.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Bright

**Author's Note:**

> I call these little squibs "photofics", because they're inspired by random photographs.

.

You followed him halfway around the world, to this ancient, embattled place. An adventure, he said it would be. And it was, beautiful and sere and breathless and lethal, all at once. The afternoon before, you watched an incendiary bomb take out a brick building on the edge of town, dust flying. Women cried over broken little bodies. While this morning the sun rose like a slow volcano, the vast beauty of a desert dawn.

Now he paused at the sound so like thunder, and looked back at the hills behind you, his eyes suddenly serious, weighing. Then he looked at you, and his last words were sweet, as sweet as his smile: "Come on. The view from the wall is amazing!"

 

The sky was so bright that day.

.


End file.
